


Superioty

by VerquaPlays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerquaPlays/pseuds/VerquaPlays
Summary: Frieza beats Frost in a fight and shows him what it means to be an emperor.
Relationships: Frieza/Frost (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 12





	Superioty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off that one goku leaned against moro pic from the latest chapter. I just imagined it with these two.

Frost lay defeated against the Tyrant, his head resting against   
Frieza's waist energy completely depleted. The defeated icejin could barely even concentrate on the reality around him as his body lay beaten and broken against the victor of the battle.

Frieza just smirked down at his counterpart, red orbs eagling frost's body with the utmost attention. He held no glee in this victory, only the feeling of superiority. Frost could never beat him so why did he even try? This question will baffle frieza for a while. However, here Frost was. At his feet, beneath him. His to use however he pleases.

But, Frieza would claim one final victory over Frost. 

"You wanted to be beaten didn't you? I know you are not dense enough to challenge me to a dual."

Frost stays silent.

"Back in the tournament, you referred to me as 'Senpai' you want me don't you?" His tail wrapped itself around frost's petite neck, lifting the bruised body to be face to face with him. 

Frieza and Frost's red eyes met, the evil souls connecting with one another. Suddenly, Frost went in for a kiss against the emperor connecting their lips together. Frieza wasn't one to be bested so he quickly took control of the kiss, purple tongue invading Frost's damp cavern. Frost tried to fight for dominance in the heated moment but was absolutely powerless against the might of Lord Frieza.

Frieza broke the kiss only saliva connecting them now. The Tyrant let out a hearty laugh.

"You think you could best me on that? Get on your knees~" Frieza demands of Frost.

Frost does as commanded and then quickly found a strong hand pushing against the back of his head into Frieza's smooth crotch.

"I'm sure you know what to do from here." 

Frost's tongue then extended out of his cavern and began to trace the outline of Frieza's nether region. Eventually, a slit began to open up to allow frost access in his desires.

His tongue entered the nether regions, exploring the insides of Frieza's hole. He tasted divine, just how Frost would imagine he tasted. However, he was trying to draw out something more. He wanted frieza to enjoy his obedience.

Frieza continued to push Frost into his crotch. Biting his lip as he was explored. His tail, still sitting around Frost's neck began to constrict from sheer enjoyment of the situation. He loved this. He had won, he made Frost his own. 

Frost began to feel something poke into his lips and it wasn't long until Frieza's shaft completely filled his mouth even entering his throat a little. He swirled his tongue around the sweet rod whilst also making sure he was taking Frieza deep enough that he could continue to explore his slit with his tongue.

Frieza could barely take this, to experience such obedience from such a rebellious lifeform as Frost. It was divine. His tail tightened damn near choking Frost to death as he released inside of Frost's damp cavern. Frost made sure to swallow every last drop of course, he wouldn't want to dissapoint the Tyrant. But, when Frieza was done. Frost collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, passing out almost instantly.

Frieza just smirked at the sight.

"You are mine now Frost-San."

All Frieza knew right now, was his superiority.


End file.
